MisfortunesMistress
|caption = It's been established by bl(\\\)(\\\)d, hist(\\\)ry, and education that I am better than b(\\\)th (\\\)f y(\\\)u c(\\\)mbnined. ; }} Introduction Your name is SYLVIS OLDARI. You are a rare WHITE BLOODED TROLL. As such, you possess control over the POWERS OF HEALING, talents which you DESPISE and think are USELESS. You think brother's powers are much cooler. And he, likewise, covets yours. As such, you both HATE EACH OTHER and spend much of your time HARRASSING ONE ANOTHER. Besides torturing your brother, you have a few other INTERESTS, one of which is READING. You have an EXTENSIVE BOOK COLLECTION, from which you have gained a great WEALTH OF KNOWLEDGE over the years. You also enjoy WATCHING FLARP CAMPAIGNS, though you yourself have never competed in one. You would be risking enslavement due to your powerful abilities. Your Trolltag is is misfortunesmistress, and Y(\\\)u are f(\\\)rced t(\\\)type in this despicable c(\\\)l(\\\)r t(\\\) keep y(\\\)ur bl(\\\)(\\\)d hidden. Personality Sylvis displays many of the symptoms of text-book narcissism. While she is intelligent, she often assumes that she is smarter than everyone else, which is not always the case. She does not back down when faced with challenges, or conflicts, unless she feels it will benefit her later. She is also quite sadistic, even managing to find a way to use her Healing powers to the detriment of others. Intelligence is not the only thing she uses to set herself above everyone else. She also claims to be at the top of the hemospectrum, higher than even the ruling class of Fuschia-bloods. Her powers have lent her an attitude of arrogance regarding death, particularly her own. She would only be reluctant to kill a living individual if she felt that she could make them suffer beforehand, and it is her steadfast belief that she will never die. Sylvis is far better at making enemies than friends, but she is still persuasive enough to get even those who hate her to side with her occasionally. She is a talented manipulator, despite the fact that she cannot hide her true colors for long. Even after she is revealed, however, she can still play people to her advantage. Biography Sylvis Oldari was hatched in the brooding caverns from the same egg as her 'brother', Aakrin Nahria. By pure chance, they both made it out of the caverns alive, and unseparated. They wandered for a two sweeps, managing to avoid culling from other Trolls, and life without a Lusus to care for them. Despite their dependence on one another, they both still hated each other. Sylvis coveted Aakrin's powers, and thought his Harm powers were wasted on him, and Aakrin thought the same of Sylvis. When they were two and a half sweeps old, they stumbled into a seaside cave, occupied by a lone Troll of their same age. This Troll's name was Ergoin Farkay. Like the siblings, he had no Lusus, due to some rather unusual circumstances. He and the siblings decided that it would be in all of their best interests if they lived under the same roof, as they could all help one another. Since she had a permanent residence, Sylvis began collecting literature, most of which was illicit. Her favorite topics to collect were illegal religious documents, and forbidden genealogical records. Through unknown sources, she obtained copies of the Disciple's writings, memoirs by those close to the Summoner, and the Records of the Listener. It was from these documents that she eventually pieced together the true hemospectrum, which contained fifteen shades of blood, rather than the traditionally accepted eleven. She also discovered that white bloods outranked Fuschia bloods. This information came from the Listener's texts, which related the saga of the Trolls that Sylvis believed to be her, Aakrin, and Ergoin's ancestors. Sylvis' relationship with Ergoin was always contentious, but after this revelation , she started displaying true caliginous feelings toward him - and he returned them in kind. Their budding Kismesisitude, however, was quickly derailed when Sylvis talked Ergoin into cutting off his horns. After that debacle, Aakrin successfully Auspisticed between the two of them, preventing the relationship from reforming. It was also around this time that Sylvis began tracking Flarp campaigns. She became obsessed with the game, though she never considered playing it. She knew that it would be too risky, given her unusual blood color and abilities. Never the less, she continued to track games, and her attention was soon drawn to one flarper in particular - A cerulean blood whose Flarp character was known as Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. Sylvis idolized her, and though she could not Flarp like her role model, she still managed to collect a nice stash of treasure. Sgrub Sylvis first heard of Sgrub while spying on one of Aakrin's conversations with one of his friends, Kafkli Skafan. Sylvis had taken to keeping both his and her trollian accounts open so that she could moniter his communications to make sure he never did or said anything too stupid. She also used the information she collected to trick Aakrin into thinking she had psychic powers(Which she did not). Despite reading everything said between Aakrin and Kafkli first-hand, Sylvis was still highly cynical of the blue-blooded Troll's story. On the day of the game, a severe storm raged outside the Hive that Sylvis and Aakrin shared with Ergoin. Disregarding the weather, Sylvis made Ergoin go out in search of meat for the stew they planned to make. A while later, she smelled 'tab soup' - Ergoin's favorite meal, made from boiled soda. She proceeded to bitch at him, until Aakrin entered the room, screaming about how he had to rip Ergoin's lungs out. Sylvis stopped Aakrin from using his Harm powers on Ergoin, but only after the seadweller agreed to go back out and get some meat with which to make a real, soda-less stew. Ergoin knocked Aakrin unconscious, and left the hive again. Hours passed, and Aakrin did not wake up. Outside, meteors had begun falling, which worried Sylvis. Posing as Aakrin, she contacted Kafkli, and found out that she, her brother, and Ergoin were to be the last in the connection chain. She also discovered that Kafkli would shortly be under attack from imperial drones. As their conversation was drawing to a close, Kafkli caught onto her, and guessed who she really was. Sylvis left the conversation with the impression that Kafkli was not as stupid as she had thought him to be, and that he 'actually made an enjoyable verbal sparring partner'. She returned to the entrance room, where she found that Ergoin had returned, and woken Aakrin with the putrid smell of the cuttlefish he had caught. Aakrin was panicking, as he did not know how long he had been knocked out for, and he thought they might have missed the game. Sylvis assured him otherwise, and told him about her conversation with Kafkli. When Aakrin heard his hive would be swarmed with drones soon, he decided to cross the mountains to help his friend. Sylvis forbade him, and the two of them ended up fighting. Aakrin drew first blood, but Sylvis healed herself almost immediately afterward, and mocked Aakrin. Each of them stopped the other from using their powers, which led to a fist fight. Aakrin won, after pummeling Sylvis into unconsciousness. The Sibling Bonds Trolls with black or white blood are hatched in pairs from a single egg, making them the Troll equivalent of twins. These pairs, known as siblings, posess very potent psychic powers, which are oriented toward either harm(black) or healing(white). The black blooded Troll's powers embody the essence of evil, although the Trolls themselves may not neccessarily be unpleasant individuals. Opposingly, the white blooded Troll's powers embody good, in spite of the fact that most white bloods are complete shitheads. This is not absolute, but it is the common case. Siblings are bound together from their hatching. It is often the case that they will be separated as wigglers, and doomed to spend the rest of their lives searching for their other half in order to properly use their powers. Their searches are often cut short, however, as the bond between the two Trolls stems from a shared life force. This means that if one of them dies, so does the other. The chances of both siblings emerging from their trials in the brooding caverns are slim at best. If they do manage to escape with their shared life, it is still doubtful that they will reach maturity, for there is another disadvantage that comes with their power; Lusii can smell the black blood's harm abilities, and while a white blooded Troll would have no trouble finding a Lusus, the beast would likely kill their black blooded counterpart the minute an opportunity arose. As a result, the siblings are forced to raise themselves, without the protection a Lusus would provide. This leaves them vulnerable to starvation, attack from other Lusii, or culling from other Trolls. Over the millenia, the result of this codependance has been near extinction for the sibling Trolls. Alternian culture was simply to harsh to sustain the conditions required for the existence black and white blooded Trolls. While siblings are known for their potentially unlimited psychic power, there is a natural buffer in place to keep their gifts in check; Each siblings has the ability to stop their counterpart from using their powers. This system, along with the fact that one Troll is always inclined toward good, and the other toward evil, is perfect for preventing the siblings power from spiraling out of control. On the other hand, if the siblings could ever manage to cooperate for long enough, they could boost one another's power, an eventuality which, between the evil inclination of one, and the inability on the other's part to use their power for good, would likely result in unprecedented destruction. Luckily for the rest of the universe, the chances of this ever coming to pass are almost nil, due to the dependably volatile nature of the relationships between siblings. Category:Black/White/Gray Blood Category:Female Category:Roguestuck Category:Dameoftime Category:Troll